


the perils

by Zickner (zickner)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zickner/pseuds/Zickner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erirose fluff in a indeterminate setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	the perils

“Ros, Ros, Ros- How does my scarf look?”

Honestly, at this point, Rose Lalonde had begun to expect such things. Eridan was a very needy moiral, and it was not uncommon for him to burst into her room with not so much as a knock. “

Your scarf looks fine, Eridan.” She says, closing her book and walking over to him from her bed. “It simply needs a little straitening.” Rose tugged on the ends a bit, evening them out. “

Good- this is for something really important, you know, dinner date with Fef!”

Rose quirks an eyebrow, “Oh? I thought that ship had sailed?”

“It has- Don’t be ridiculous Ros- but that doesn’t mean I can’t meet a friend. Anyways, I always have to look my best for Fef.” Eridan punctuates this statement by flipping his scarf, miraculously keeping the neat ends in place.

Rose brushes off his shoulders, “Mmmm. Well, tell me how it goes tomorrow.”

“Of course, Ros. Goodbye!” With this, Eridan leaves, not quite slamming the door behind him. Rose takes a deep breath and goes back to her bed, a slight smile playing around her lips. There’s a nice feeling around talking to your moiral, even if it is a small exchange. As this thought slips through her head, Rose opens her book again, and is soon absorbed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just written so i could have some fic on my account. also i lied there are no perils


End file.
